Change Your World
by Twisted-Chickie
Summary: Sarkney, Post Succession Angst.
1. Default Chapter

'Nobody sees when you're lying in your bed and I wanna crawl in with you but I cry instead. I want your warm but it will only make me colder, when it's over so I can't tonight, baby.'  
  
Fiona Apple 'Love Ridden'  
  
Alone. As she walked into her home the word flashed in Sydney's mind. Everything was dark in the house and she was about to turn on the lights when she heard something....or someone. Quietly putting her bag down Sydney dared not to call out, whoever was in her house wanted her know they were there, but she didn't want them to know were she was. She carefully walked into her kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer. Holding it up to her its light smiled at her, and for the first time in a long time, Sydney found herself smiling back.  
  
Then another noise. A chill ran down her spin, it was in the living room. Sydney closed her eyes and the feeling of fear disappeared. You have nothing to lose; she thought to herself, everything already has been lost. She carefully made her way to the living room and snapped the lights on. She instantly saw it. Him. It sat there on her couch. It smiled at her.  
  
'Hello Sydney.' It smugly said.  
  
Gripping her knife tighter she could almost feel her throat begin to close up, but she managed to reply. 'What the hell are you doing in my house?'  
  
'Sydney could you please put down that knife. Truly it's ridiculous; if I wanted to harm you I would have done so already.'  
  
'Answer me you god damn bastard.'  
  
He raised his eyebrows. 'Not exactly in an afternoon tea mood are we? I can understand why of course...But I encourage you not to take your anger out on me I have done nothing to you.'  
  
'Nothing? You haven't done anything to me?? You help destroy my best friend, my Mother and even though they tell me you have been locked up for the past two years I would not put it past you to be involved in whatever happened to me the past two years.'  
  
'Business, Sydney all of that was business and in the past, I never thought you the type to hold grudges.'  
  
She knew he was playing with her now, and it made her blood boil. She could feel her hands redden as she once again tightened the grip of her knife.  
  
'Tell me why you're here right now or else I will kill you.' She stated, meaning every word.  
  
Sark knew she meant it too. 'I have an offer to make you Sydney.'  
  
She didn't respond, he went on 'As you know the covenant freed me. What you may not know is that with that a large amount of money which was mine by birth has been taken away from me, they have made me there hand puppet. Not a role I enjoy playing.'  
  
'What does this have to do with me?'  
  
'You want answers, I can help you get them, simple as that. You and I both know the CIA can only help you so much, and yes you may eventually get your answers but they will come with time, lots of it if you continue to rely on the CIA to give them to you. So don't rely on me.'  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. Lowering her knife a little and put her free hand over her face. 'What the hell is this scratch my back I'll scratch yours? Are you insane or just that damn smug that you think I will WORK with you.'  
  
Sark nodded and pressed the play button on her remote. Then suddenly the video of her killing that man during her two year absence played. Sydney watched in horror.  
  
'Look at what the covenant has done to you. Reduced you too, and your going to let them get away with it. I want them gone just as much as you do Sydney, I can help you. You can trust me with this video; can you trust the CIA enough to show it to them?' He stood up and put a piece of paper down on her coffee table 'If you want answers met me here tomorrow, I don't think I need to warn you to not bring anyone with you correct?'  
  
He turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly he stopped And turned to her 'You keep a lovely home Sydney, if you weren't so talented at your current occupation I would suggest home interior.'  
  
With that he left.  
  
And she let him.  
  
She picked up the paper. Alone. The word flashed though her mind as she stared at it. 


	2. Little Meetings

I will lie for you  
  
Beg and steal for you  
  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
  
You're just like me  
  
Garbage, Number 1 Crush.  
  
Sydney looked to the other side of the rooftop as a black Mercedes pulled up right beside her car. Sighing she looked around to make she they were alone, they were. The mall parking lot was not a full place after around eight especially the rooftop.  
  
Pulling her arms around her herself she waited for him to get out of the car he did. He wore a suit as always. Black. And a pair of sunglasses, which annoyed her, it was nighttime after all.  
  
'Sydney nice to see you here, I have been waiting for our little meeting all day.'  
  
She could feel anger rising up on her. 'Listen. I'm only here because I have to be. These are not our 'little meetings' this is business. Simple as that.' A smile came to his face after the word business, 'We're not friends. Let me guess something, the only reason you asked me to do this is because you had no one else. All your sources are two years old and dried up, all your 'friends' or either dead, in prison or don't know or care who the hell you are anymore. You're all alone. Just like me. Which means, you need me just as much as I need you.'  
  
'I choose you Sydney because you're the best. And I'm a people person; I make new friends quite easily.'  
  
She just stared.  
  
'But you are not completely wrong...perhaps. Here.' He handed her a file. Opening it she saw a picture of a man about 50 years old. 'His name is Steven Cummingham he lives in the south of France. Covenant. His job is to train 'new recruits'  
  
'So maybe me.'  
  
'So maybe you.'  
  
'What do you want me to do?'  
  
'We will go into his home; I have it on good authority that he keeps videos of all the recruits, especially thing women ones, in his home...for 'personal' use.'  
  
'That's so sick. You think I could be in there?' She stepped back surprised at how weak her voice sounded.  
  
'Maybe.' He said, she was surprised again, she thought she could almost hear sympathy in his voice. Almost.  
  
'We take the tapes then.' She finished as he nodded. 'How does this help you?'  
  
'The tapes won't be the only things I plan to take from him. He's a high ranking officer in the covenant. With him gone. Well it will be a blow.'  
  
'You're going to kill him.'  
  
He didn't respond. He opened the car door and began to get it. 'I'll contact you in the next few days. You have a cover for the CIA?'  
  
'Leave of absence from missions. For a while.'  
  
He again nodded. She turned to get into her car.  
  
'Oh and Sydney.'  
  
She looked at him. 'Vaughn's wife.....you don't have anything to worry about, she's not half as lovely as you.' The smug smile came back to his face. He shut the car door.  
  
That bastard. She thought. Hating him, and herself for getting involved with someone like him. 


End file.
